Some software applications require a user to acquire a licence before it can be installed and/or run (operated). Licences for software applications that run on mobile communications devices are sometimes associated with the IMEI (International Mobile Equipment Identity) number of the mobile device on installation. This can mean that the licence will only allow the application, with which it is associated, to operate when the licence, and the application, are present on the device with the IMEI with which the licence is associated.